


Hot and Bothered

by Cocopops1995



Series: Hurt Me With Your Words [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Ryou as in Shiro's twin brother, not his clone, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Hunk and Ryou are stranded on an alien planet. Hunk's got a fever and Ryou has to take care of him while they wait for a rescue.





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsune13tamlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune13tamlin/gifts).



> This is set in headspacedad's (kitsune13tamlin) VLD universe, which you cand find on tumblr here: http://headspacedad.tumblr.com/fanfiction (good, good fics)

Ryou could deal with a lot of things. Be a passenger in the Yellow Lion as Hunk and the others fight off a surprise attack? He won’t lie, that was kind of fun. Get shot down and crash on a nearby planet? Well they say that any landing you can walk away from is a good one, and both Ryou and Hunk could still walk, so yeah, he could deal with that. Realise that the Lion has sustained some serious damage? Pfft, Ryou lives in machines and had learnt everything there was to know about the lions, plus he had Hunk with him. Between the two of them they should have been able to patch the lion up well enough to get them back to the Castle with no problem. 

What Ryou found a lot less easy to deal with, though, was that Hunk was sick. He had a burning fever, and Ryou didn’t know how to fix it. And really, that was the problem. Ryou was used to being able to fix things. Fixing things is what he did. But he couldn't just pop Hunk’s hood open and fix his temperature regulator. Humans just weren’t that easy to fix and Ryou hated not being able to fix things.

It also didn’t help that Hunk kept insisting on doing things that did not involve resting while Ryou tried to at least get their communications up and running again.

“Hunk, I swear, if you pass out from over exerting yourself after I’ve explicitly told you, multiple times, to rest I will absolutely flunk you in every class you have with me once we get back to the Garrison.” 

Hunk looked up from the open panel he’d started tinkering in while Ryou had been checking things on the outside of the lion and blinked uncomprehendingly at Ryou for a solid minute.

Finally, he said: “What?”

“You heard me.” Ryou said, going as far as to pull out his “stern teacher” voice, “It’s bad enough that you went out on a mission when you weren’t feeling well, now you’re pushing yourself to keep working when you obviously feel like crap.”

Hunk blinked at him a few more times before snorting, “Ryou, your teacher voice stopped working on me, like, forever ago.” he said as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Besides, I told you that I really didn’t feel bad before the mission. It started building half-way through.”

“Yeah, and now you’re just letting it get worse.”

Hunk sighed, “I can’t just sit back and do nothing while the others are out there probably still fighting the Galra. They already can’t form Voltron now, at least if we can talk to them then they can focus on fighting rather than wondering if we’re dead or not. Besides, I’m fine.” He said before turning back to the open panel in front of him.

Ryou sighed and looked heavenwards. “Why? Is Taka not enough? Do I really have to be stuck with two people who tell me that they’re fine when they’re obviously not?”

Hunk snorted in amusement and muttered: “Man, if only you knew.”

Ryou groaned. “I don’t even want to know.”

Hunk let out another amused snort before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose again. 

Ryou noticed that he hadn’t done more than stare blankly into the open panel since turning back to it. He sighed and moved over the look over Hunk’s shoulder at the jumble of wires in front of him.

“I think the wiring got messed up in the crash.” Hunk said tiredly, “If I can just figure out what got messed up, then I think we should be able to get communications going again.”

Ryou frowned, Hunk suddenly looked much paler than he had a minute ago and he had his eyes screwed shut. The hand that had been pinching the bridge of his nose moved down to clamp over his mouth and his other arm wrapped around his stomach. 

Ryou’s eyes went wide, he knew what that position meant. He looked frantically around for something for Hunk to be sick in. His eyes landed on the two helmets he and Hunk had discarded earlier. He grabbed his own helmet and shoved it in front of Hunk just in time to catch the sick. Ryou had never been more glad that he had a pretty strong stomach.

He positioned himself so that he could rub Hunk’s back while he waited for the sick spell to pass. Once he was sure Hunk was done, he carefully put the helmet aside so that it wouldn’t spill, and then helped Hunk to lay down. He placed his hand on Hunk’s forehead and had to resist the urge to snatch it away as if he’d been burned.

He swore, “You’re burning up, Hunkalicious.” he said, “I think we should get you out of that armour so you can cool down. Then you’re going to lie down and let me worry about getting the communications going, okay?”

Hunk swallowed heavily a couple of times before answering, “But what if you need my help fixing Yellow’s wiring?” 

Ryou tisked, “Are you doubting my technical genius?”

Hunk frowned, “No, I just-”

“Hunk,” Ryou cut him off, “I promise I will get the communications going. And if I really need your help, I’ll ask for it.”

Hunk eyed him suspiciously and Ryou worked to keep his face as sincere as possible. 

Finally Hunk seemed to give in and nodded.

“Great.” Ryou said and went about helping Hunk out of his armour. 

Once that was done, he grabbed a water pouch out of Yellow’s emergency stock and used it to rinse his helmet out as much as possible. By the time he got back inside, Hunk had fallen asleep. Ryou shook his head and put the helmet down close to Hunk, in case he got sick again, and then got to work on restoring the lion’s communications.

He might not have been able to fix Hunk, but he could fix that part of the lion. The fact that fixing the lion was basically the best way he could help Hunk right now served as fuel to his determination and he had communications up and running in no time.

Once he had informed Taka and the others of their situation, he moved back to Hunk and maneuvered them so that Hunk’s head rested in his lap and started running his fingers through his friend’s sweaty hair. Hunk was still much too hot.

Hunk stirred and cracked his eyes open, “Ryou?” he asked, his voice groggy. “D’you need help?”

Ryou smiled and shook his head, “Everything’s good, Hunkalicious. Taka and the others are okay. They’re on their way to pick us up right now.”

“Oh.” Hunk said, and his eyes slid closed again, “Okay.”

“Yeah.” Ryou said as he continued to card his fingers through Hunk’s hair, “It’s all okay now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W3KRCZ) :)


End file.
